


In Which Nishinoya Would Say: Tanaka Finally Grew Some Balls To Ask His Crush Out!!!

by wontonto



Series: EnnoTana Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Nishinoya's hadenoughwith two of his good friends pining after each other and kind of tries to take things into his own hands.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: EnnoTana Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874785
Kudos: 51
Collections: Ennotana Week 2020





	In Which Nishinoya Would Say: Tanaka Finally Grew Some Balls To Ask His Crush Out!!!

Tanaka stared at Noya, tapping his pointer finger on his chin. “So I just... _ask him?”_

“Yeah,” Noya nodded vigorously. “That’s literally all you have to do, Ryuu. I promise it’s not that hard. How do you think me ‘n Asahi got together?” he smirked. 

“But I’m not _you,_ Noya. You’re really cool and confident and flashy and like the best libero ever and I'm just...” 

“Ryuu, you’re the fucking ace of the whole team. You literally have all eyes on you at competitions.” 

“Well, yeah, but... Kiyoko always rejected me, so why wouldn’t he?” 

Noya grabbed Tanaka’s shoulders and stared up into his friend’s face. “Chikara isn’t Kiyoko, Ryuu. I promise.” 

“How can you be so sure, though?” Tanaka ran his fingers through the hair he’d started growing out when their third year started. 

“I just am. And I swear, if you don’t ask him by the end of the week, I’m going to make you.” 

Tanaka raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, I’ll just...” 

He trailed off as he saw their freak duo walk through the door to the club room. 

“Hey, you two!” he laughed, breaking out of Noya’s hold and walking over to the now second years. 

Noya shook his head, ready to punch Tanaka for not seeing Ennoshita’s _completely obvious_ crush on him. Noya had always told Tanaka how cool he was, but when it came to anyone having a crush on him or liking him back, Tanaka had blinders on. Even after he became the ace, he still had doubts anyone would like him. 

... 

Ennoshita wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, nervously looking around. He’d promised Tanaka he’d meet him at the station near Karasuno, unsure of... what they were doing or where they were going. He wanted to believe that Tanaka had known it seemed like he was asking him out on a date, but... knowing Tanaka, he probably just thought they were going to hang out like the friends they were. 

He probably invited Nishinoya, for all Ennoshita knew. 

He licked his lips and pulled out his phone, thinking about texting Noya to see. 

_Hey, Noya, what are you doing right now?_

Noya responded quickly, which Ennoshita wasn’t surprised about. 

_I’m hangin out with Asahi rn. Y?_

____

____

Oh. Well, Ennoshita hadn’t expected that. 

_No reason. Just wondering if you were with Tanaka._

_LMAO nah. ;)_

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow at Noya’s response, a little concerned at the winky face. His heart fluttered at the thought that maybe Tanaka had told Noya that he was taking Ennoshita out on a date. No, that couldn’t be right. Tanaka wouldn’t tell Noya but not the guy he was taking out, right? 

Unless... 

Ennoshita’s thoughts were cut short as some flowers were shoved into his face. 

His first instinct was to swipe them away out of surprise, but when he saw the flustered boy trying to hide behind them, his heart grew warm. 

“Hey,” Tanaka said, scratching his cheek. “Um... I don’t know if you really... got that I was asking you out on a date when I did, but... I got you flowers. Just kinda to make sure that you knew this was a date.” 

Ennoshita bit his lips, trying to hide the laugh that threatened to come out. 

“Sorry, it was a stupid idea, wasn’t it? Noya said I shouldn’t, but I thought that it was a good idea and I just saw them and it reminded me of how pretty you are and... sorry,” Tanaka rambled, pulling away and moving towards a trash can to throw the flowers away. 

“Stop,” Ennoshita released a soft laugh, putting his hand on Tanaka’s shoulder. “I was worried that you wouldn’t consider this a date, just the two of us hanging out like we always do. But now I see that you were definitely thinking of this as a date. The flowers are a nice touch.” 

Tanaka narrowed his eyes, noticing Ennoshita’s smirk. “You’re making fun of me, aren’t you?” 

“I mean, kind of. But you never do things in half-measures, and that’s one thing I like about you.” 

Ennoshita relished in the way Tanaka shoved the flowers farther into his face to hide his own becoming heated. 

“I’m going to punch you,” Tanaka grumbled, trying to hide his reddened cheeks behind one of his hands. 

“Mmm, no you won’t,” Ennoshita smiled, grabbing the flowers with one hand and Tanaka’s with the other. “Come on, lead the way to our date spot. Unless you want me just take over.” 

“No! I have a plan and you are not going to ruin it,” Tanaka glared at Ennoshita and booped his nose playfully. 

He gripped Ennoshita’s hand and started walking, swinging their hands as he talked about what they were doing on their date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1 - First Date
> 
> this was so rushed and i didn't do it justice and it's so late omg it's past 11 pm but i needed to get this out. tomorrow will be better, i'll actually have time to write so i'm going to do better. 🙈


End file.
